


I'm Yours

by Insomniac



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Light restraint, M/M, Possessive Behavior, arguing but not really?, bossy bottom matt, consensual sexual possessive behavior, delayed gratification, fluffy resolution, porn with a lil bit of plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac/pseuds/Insomniac
Summary: Mark has been trying to work through his jealousy issues. Matt is an angel who just wants to be trusted. Travis is the voice of reason as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story isn't real. But you knew that, didn't you? If you happen to be or know any of the above-mentioned people, go ahead and close this tab. We'll just pretend this never happened.
> 
> I've read over this thing way too many times, it's un-beta'd, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Dedicated to/inspired by littleblacksubmarines for mentioning possessive!mark!

Over the years, Mark really prided himself on improving and maturing emotionally. He had gotten better at controlling his anger, getting over the past, and just overall trying not to be a damn fool.

He considered himself pretty under control, other than getting jealous a little more than he should, _but that happens to everyone, right?_ It was an issue he’d been working on, but he still struggled with paranoia about being left for someone else.

He generally tried to reign it in as much as possible, hold his tongue and push it down, because who was it really going to benefit if he acted like a possessive insecure jerk?

This issue once again confronted him at a party he and Matt went to with Travis. Most of the night, Mark chatted with Travis and a small group of people, discussing nuances of Star Wars plot lines. Matt was off socializing and getting to know everyone else. Typically, Mark wasn't too worried about Matt wandering around and chatting up strangers— he knew Matt just genuinely wanted to know about people.

Mark tried to remind himself of this whenever he felt jealous.

He glanced to his left and spotted Matt in a light conversation with a guy in a plaid shirt who Mark had never met. Matt’s body language was open and carefree. Plaid Guy was moderately attractive, with thick brown hair and a slender build. Mark felt a slight wave of insecurity, a gut reaction he wished he didn’t have. He decided to ignore it and tune back in to his own discussion.

About ten minutes later, two of the guys around him started heatedly debating details and Mark turned to find Matt gone from where he was before. He caught Travis’ eye who, seeing that Mark was looking around, gestured in a direction behind Mark, where Matt was.

Matt stood against the wall, still talking to the same guy. The guy was leaning in, the space between the two men decreasing.

“You gonna go save him?” Travis said quietly.

“What?” Mark wanted to look at Travis while responding, but couldn’t look away from Matt and Plaid Guy. "He's just talking."

He felt the opposite of what he was saying. Nightmare scenarios played out in his head of Matt taking the guy’s hand and leaving with him, going back to his place, Matt calling Mark and telling him it’s over and that he doesn’t want to see him again.

It was a little ridiculous. He knew Matt wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t reasonable at all, but that was jealousy anyway. Matt was fine, he didn't need to go over there and be a presumptuous asshole. If anything, it’d just piss him off that Mark was being weird about him talking to someone.

Travis shrugged, "Alright, he's your boyfriend, don't let me tell you what to do." He took a sip of his drink and dropped the subject.

Ten more minutes, Mark watched from afar as Matt looked less and less interested in the conversation he was having with Plaid Guy. Mark noticed him look around the room a couple of times.

“I know that you’re trying to be calm and not get jealous, but he doesn’t look like he’s having fun. He’d probably be happy if you intervened." Travis said, standing next to him and slapping a hand on Mark's back.

Mark sighed and considered what Travis was telling him. He saw Matt smile weakly, Plaid Guy leaning towards him and giggling. The guy put his hand on Matt’s arm, and Mark's stomach dropped a little. He felt tightness in his throat and an unpleasant heat filled his head. He decided he’d watched enough. 

"Yeah, I guess you’re right." He cleared his thoat and replied. Mark walked over and Matt’s eyes lit up upon seeing him.

“What’s up guys?” Mark asked as he approached, not really caring if he interrupted the conversation. The small amount of alcohol in his system and Matt's beautiful face happy to see him gave him confidence. He draped his arm behind Matt’s shoulders and felt him relax under the touch.

Plaid Guy stepped back a little and said, "Not much man," With a stiff smile to Mark that he could tell meant something along the lines of 'fuck off, I'm trying to score here.' 

Mark wanted to say, 'too bad, he's mine,' but ultimately decided to take the high road.

Instead, he said, "Cool, well I hope you don't mind if I borrow this handsome gentleman for a while then," and gave Matt his most charming smile.

Plaid Guy raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "I do mind actually, we were having a conversation."

_Looks to me like you're trying to get your grubby-ass hands all over my man,_ he thought, but once again settled on something less confrontational.

Matt stayed quiet, just watching. He was smiling demurely, despite generally being anything but demure.

“Well, it’s getting a little late, so I'm gonna take him home," Mark scanned his eyes over Matt's face for signs that he was getting out of line. When he saw none, he turned his face back toward Plaid Guy and finished with, "but thanks for keeping my boyfriend busy."

Plaid Guy shook his head and said, "Right." He looked a little embarrassed, but mostly kind of pissed that Matt was taken. He waved awkwardly and walked away.

“Thanks,” Matt turned to face Mark.

“Sorry,” Mark said at the same time.

Both men squinted at each other. 

“Dude, don’t be sorry, I tried to get away from that guy and he kept following me, as far as I’m concerned you’re my knight in shining armor.” Matt gave a light laugh and uncrossed his arms.

Mark felt a little better about charging over and claiming Matt. “That’s good to hear, I saw you guys earlier and started to get concerned.” he joked, but actually meant it, then immediately realized it was a stupid thing to say.

Matt scowled a little, “You saw us earlier? He followed me around wherever I went. You thought I was enjoying being chased around by he-who-can-not-shut-up?”

“Well, not exactly...” Mark was taken aback a bit by the tone. Was Matt mad at him for… not going over there sooner? It wasn’t really the reaction he expected.

"I resigned to my fate as being uncomfortable for the rest of the night when I couldn’t find you.” Matt’s voice was half-kidding, half-scolding.

Mark had a pang of guilt for being blinded by his own insecurity and not noticing that Matt was in an uncomfortable situation earlier. “I mean, I didn’t think... I was just—"

“Jealous.” Matt interrupted. “With no reason to be. You should know that by now.” He said the words slowly, looking at Mark like he really needed him to understand.

He could tell Matt was actually pretty pissed. “I know. I do know. I just didn’t want to act like a jerk if you were fine though, because then it would... seem jealous.” He felt his explanation losing steam. "So I didn’t do anything because I was…” he trailed off and sighed. Finishing the sentence wasn’t going to make anything any better.

Matt crossed his arms again and waited for Mark to pick the sentence back up, eyebrows raised.

“I was afraid that I’d push you away by being too posessive and that you’d get tired of my dumb bullshit and leave with him.” The words left his mouth in one quick, embarrassed string.

Matt just continued staring at him, raising his eyebrows higher, smirking incredulously.

“It made a lot more sense in my head.” Mark looked at his shoes and shook his head.

"Uh huh, so you stood there watching and waiting to make positively sure I wasn't into him before you walked over? Nice wing man strategy." Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

The words stung. Mark knew he was being sarcastic, but it still wasn't great to be called a wing man by his boyfriend.

“Look, Mark,” He paused and took a breath, “Do you not trust me?" His eyebrows furrowed like he was really trying to get it.

Mark huffed, still looking at the floor. “Of course I trust you."

He was disappointed in himself for not only being a mess in the first place, but for dragging Matt down with him. Matt was a god damned angel. He didn't deserve to feel bad because of Mark's petty problems.

Matt placed a hand on his jaw, making him look up. His eyes pierced into Mark’s, unblinking, “I’m not gonna leave you. You’re stuck with me." 

He stared at him a few more seconds before lowering his hand to Mark's shoulder. "Let’s go home."

Mark agreed. They said their goodbyes and got in Mark's car.

With the exception of some light pop playing on the radio, their ride home was pretty quiet. Even though Matt had assured him he was sticking around, Mark couldn't help but think that he fucked up. He let his insecurity get in the way and made Matt feel like he didn't trust him. He replayed their conversation in his head as he drove, mindlessly making turns to get home.

Mark followed Matt through the door and went through his usual motions of locking the door, taking off his shoes, and placing his keys on the bookshelf. He thought about having a cup of tea, staying up and reading a book to calm his mind down before trying to sleep, when he felt Matt's eyes on him. 

He looked up in time to see Matt slowly walking toward him with focus in his eyes. When he got to Mark, he grabbed his jaw in both hands and kissed him. 

Mark was caught off guard, but certainly not complaining. He wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and pulled him closer, melting into the feeling of Matt’s lips on his.

Much to Mark’s disappointment, Matt pulled away. He pressed his forehead to Mark’s and looked into his eyes. It was hard to see his whole face this close-- all Mark could see were those intense steely eyes.

“Hey.” Matt breathed, softening a little. 

Mark exhaled for what felt like the first time in a full minute, “Hey.”

“Mark,” Matt lightly rubbed his thumbs against the slight stubble that was growing in on Mark's jaw. “You know I’m yours, baby.”

At Matt’s words, Mark felt both butterflies and sparks inside, like he was falling in love all over again. He nodded and sighed contentedly.

Matt trailed his hand down Mark’s arm to his hand and laced their fingers together. He stepped away and started walking, keeping his grip on Mark’s hand and leading him down the hall.

When they got to the bedroom, neither of them said a word. Matt let go of his hand and took his shirt off, looking at Mark expectantly.

Mark had no words to say. Just an increasing heart rate and the man he loved half naked in front of him. This was something different than usual. Matt was quiet and deliberate— he clearly had a plan. He tugged on the bottom hem of Mark’s shirt and Mark took that as his cue to take it off.

Matt stepped forward and pressed their chests and hips together. The familiar warmth of Matt’s bare skin on his flooded Mark with a sense of security and adrenaline at the same time. Matt’s fingers traced lines on his back. He kissed him slowly, sensually.

The warm wetness of Matt’s mouth sparked pulses all over Mark’s body. Matt ground his hips against Mark’s, grabbing his ass to pull him as close as possible. As the friction drove Mark insane, he felt Matt start to get hard against him. The fabric between them was too much of a barrier. Matt’s cock brushing his through their jeans, Mark was dizzy, ready to make his way to the bed.

He missed the contact when his boyfriend backed away yet again, putting a hand up to tell Mark to stay. Matt took off his jeans and briefs and backed up against the bed, keeping eye contact with Mark. He slowly lowered to lay on his back with his legs wide, one knee up.

Mark took a moment to revel in the sight in front of him. Matt’s tattooed skin was radiant in the soft glow of the lamp in the room. His cock stood at attention, teasing Mark.

“Since you like to sit back and watch me so much…” Matt quipped, leaning over to one of their bedside tables and opening the drawer, pulling out a small bottle. 

Mark felt a twinge of guilt remembering his actions (or lack thereof) at the party, but it was mostly overtaken by a much bigger wave of arousal that he was apparently going to stand there do nothing about.

Matt squeezed some of the gel into his hand, which he wrapped around his dick. Mark watched as he slid his hand up and down, staring at Mark with his eyes half-lidded. 

Mark’s jeans felt way too constricting. He was ready to tag in. _Sub in? Wait, no._  A proper sports metaphor couldn’t form in his mind, but whatever the term was, he was ready to get the hell over there.

Matt took his hand off his dick and poured more lube onto his fingers. Tilting his hips, he reached underneath himself.

_Oh fuck._ Mark felt like he might just cry. All he could do was watch as Matt slipped a finger in himself, sinking his hips down and keeping his eyes on Mark’s.

Matt moaned softly. He grinned at Mark antagonistically, knowing he was torturing him.

He slipped a second finger in and opened his mouth in a tauntingly slutty gesture. He began to build up a rhythm and grind his hips down in a head-spinning performance.

Mark wasn’t sure if he actually whined aloud, or if his brain was just screaming, but either way after a minute, Matt decided to have mercy on him.

“Come get your boy,” Matt growled, low and breathy, “fuck me like you mean it."

With that, Mark felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. He was hypnotized. He walked toward the bed and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down along with his briefs. Matt shifted his hand out from underneath himself and waited for Mark. Climbing over Matt, he lined his knees up between his boyfriend's legs and kneeled down to face him.

Matt looked at him hungrily, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. "Tell me I'm yours," he demanded, pushing down on Mark’s back with his hands to bring him closer.

A fire lit up inside of Mark as he heard the request and looked at the man below him, desperation in his face.

"You're mine," Mark whispered, his voice rasping. He lowered to fit his body between Matt’s legs, his breath hitching as his cock made contact with the other man's.

Matt groaned in response and wrapped his legs around Mark’s back. “Show me."

Mark kissed Matt roughly, then moved to drag his tongue over Matt’s neck, biting lightly and sucking to create bruises as Matt writhed underneath him. He pulled back a little to admire his work, seeing the small marks already forming.

Matt rocked against him impatiently. Mark mouthed across his collarbone before sitting back on his own heels. He reached for the tube that Matt had left on the bed, squeezed some out and smoothed the gel over his own dick.

“You good?” He asked Matt, wondering if he needed more prepping.

“I’d be better if I was taking your cock right now.” Matt smirked, drawing his knees up closer and out wider. “I’m good."

He looked wrecked and perfect, laid out and wanting. Mark smoothed the remaining lube against Matt’s hole, then lined himself up against him, looking up for confirmation.

Matt pressed himself down on Mark, “Come on baby, fuck me."

Mark pushed himself in slowly and was wrapped in the tight heat of Matt’s body. Matt rolled his hips up on Mark, taking no time to adjust and encouraging him to go deeper. Mark let out a low moan.

He lightly dragged his fingers down Matt’s arms before bringing the man’s wrists up next to his head. When Matt nodded and licked his lips, Mark tightened his grip to pin his wrists to the bed.

Matt groaned his name as he found a rhythm, pulling him closer with his legs. He arched his back and Mark felt him tighten, showing him he was hitting just the right spot.

“Say it again,” Matt pleaded breathily.

Mark complied and panted, “You’re mine.” He pressed his weight against his wrists and watched the other man close his eyes blissfully. Matt leaned his head back and rocked up harder. 

As Mark felt himself getting closer and closer, he released one of Matt’s wrists, (earning a whine of complaint) to place his hand around Matt’s cock (earning a whine of pleasure) and moved his hand according to the rhythm they’d built up.

Matt's movements sped up. He turned his head to the side, mouth open and eyebrows drawn together, moaning against the hand Mark had on his wrist as he came. Mark followed shortly after, pushed over the edge with the sight of Matt’s euphoric face and the feeling of his whole body tightening. 

Matt stroked his hands over Mark's chest while both of their heart rates slowed back to normal.

Mark pulled out of Matt, released his grip, and laid on his side next to him, propping his head up on his hand. Matt winced as his body adjusted and he leaned to reach over and get one of the towels they kept beside the bed to clean himself off.

“Hey,” Mark said after a few seconds, running his thumb over Matt’s collarbone. He contemplated whether he should bring it up again, but wanted to completely clear the air. “Y’know, sorry about acting like a giant baby earlier. I'm really trying not to fuck this up."

Matt tossed the towel off the bed and turned to face Mark. “It’s alright.” He paused, then sighed, “You know you don’t have to worry about me. You don't need to be so afraid of me leaving that you're waiting to see if I will.” His eyes wandered over Mark’s face. "I only want you," he said softly.

The words came with a sense of warmth and safety. "I know,” Mark replied, assuming Matt knew that the feeling was mutual.

“Although," Matts face formed a mischievous grin. "I have to say that it is really fucking hot when you get all territorial about me."

A laugh bubbled up through Mark, "So what you're saying is... I should really get jealous more often." He joked.

Matt rolled his eyes and gave Mark a look, "Next time just whisk me away sooner, like a real man." he teased. "It'd get you laid a lot quicker."

Mark raised his eyebrows in faux offense, "A real man, huh? Them's fightin' words, Skiba.” Mark drawled.

"Just kiss me, dumbass." Matt laughed and placed his hand on the back of Mark’s head, leaning to meet his mouth.

As he laid there with Matt’s soft lips against his, the short stubble on their chins bristling together, Mark truly felt lucky to have him.


End file.
